winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Venterrus
Venterrus is the home realm of many characters within the ''Sylph Squad'' fan series and is also one of the series' main settings. It is the realm that represents the harmony between wind and earth, but it is known throughout the Magic Dimension as the realm of winds, as many natural-born fliers and powerful wind warriors hail from this realm. Society Venterrus, like many of the realms within the Magic Dimension, is ruled by a monarchy. The Cyqualo Royal Family is the current ruling family and have been ever since their rise to power within the last 1850 years, starting with Queen Aeris. The Kingdom operates under surprisingly free-spirited societal rules. The only rules that are actually enforced are the ones that concern any of the kingdom's more spiritual side. Nobles are encouraged to intermingle with the normal citizens thanks to Queen Aeris' influence, however, there are some noble families who still see themselves as more socially superior to that of the common folk. While those nobles are not scolded or openly ridiculed for not wanting to associate with non-nobles, other noble families that support Queen Aeris' teachings tend to see them as snobby and uptight. The Kingdom is also very patriotic; encouraging citizens, of noble descent or not, to attend the magic colleges within the area that follow military training. Magic colleges that follow more militaristic approaches, like the Venterrus Flight Institute and the Terrestrial Army Academy, receive plenty of praise from all around the realm. However, magic colleges that promote more scholarly teachings are not left out of the praise as they are widely accepted for raising the next generation of scholars, politicians, doctors, etc. They just are not as widely praised as the army academies, with the exception being Cyqualo University for obvious reasons. As for the more spiritual side of the realm, Venterrus is surprisingly very religious, which can be seen by how many sacred and holy places are recognized. Many of the strict societal rules Venterrus has are imposed and enforced very seriously when it pertains to more spiritual matters, such as those who are neither oracles nor priests/priestesses cannot be allowed into sacred areas without the blessing of either the Supreme Sky or Earth Oracles. Those who wish to become oracles, priests or priestesses themselves must go through rigid spiritual training outside of society in order to grow closer to the revered deities, Fleo and Tefir. Those who have been blessed with unique powers and heightened spiritual awareness at birth are chosen to become the next Supreme Sky or Earth Oracles. Those who are not native to Venterrus have commented on how it seems like there are two different worlds in one when experiencing what the oracles have to go through. Royalty : Main Article: Venterrus Royal Families Originally, Venterrus had two ruling families: the Nymstrah Royal Family, which ruled over the kingdom of Venterrus in the skies and the Quynn Royal Family, which ruled over the kingdom of Quynn on land. The realm was ruled over these two families rather peacefully until tensions boiled over and a Nymstrah ruler known as Uragan the Typhoon caused what is known now as the Great Disaster. As of 1850 years ago, Venterrus has been ruled by the Cyqualo Royal Family, thanks to Queen Aeris' miraculous reign. Currently, the Cyqualo Royal Family includes King Cakrav, Queen Asina, and the kingdom's two heirs, Princess Tenko and Prince Tenchi. A coronation will be held once Tenko and Tenchi graduate from the Venterrus Flight Institute. History For centuries, Venterrus was split between the people lived in the skies and the people who lived on land and underground. Two royal families signified this split: the Nymstrah Royal Family that ruled over the kingdom of Venterrus and the Quynn Royal Family that ruled over the kingdom of Quynn. The two families ruled over their own kingdoms without any qualms but, over time, tensions were created as members of each family started becoming greedy and more power hungry. The Quynns wanted to overthrow the Nymstrahs in order to prove that the people of the land are just as capable, if not more powerful than those in the sky, while the Nymstrahs wanted to wipe out the Quynns so that they could establish absolute rule over the whole realm. Tensions rose until suddenly, a ruler known as Uragan Nymstrah the Typhoon had his men hidden within the kingdom of Quynn eliminate the current king and his family. With the Quynns gone, Uragan the Typhoon publicly announced his upcoming takeover as if it were a show. From there, tensions had completely boiled over and a war broke out between the two kingdoms. This ultimately led to the assassination of Uragan and the remaining Nymstrahs and, now with both monarchies eliminated, the war became so disastrous that every one of the realm's inhabitants were plunged into the very bottom of poverty and chaos. The war continued raging as if there was no end in sight, until one woman who was a part of Venterrus' forces stepped into the middle of the battlefield and completely blew away Quynn's forces with such a powerful gale that it ripped trees from their roots. Just as the Venterrus' forces believed that they had won the war, the woman turned around and decimated them with such powerful earthquakes that the ground was shredded to ribbons. Both sides were left utterly confused, not knowing how such a being could have a fearful mastery over both the heavens and the earth. Now that neither side was able to continue fighting, the woman revealed her identity. She was Aeris Cyqualo, a former Sacred Sky Oracle who became one of Uragan's spies and lived in secrecy within Quynn's walls. During her stay at Quynn, Aeris met with the Eternal Earth Oracles and trained with them. Once she had finished her training, Aeris came up with a new agenda: she would rally the realm's denizens against both the Nymstrahs and the Quynns in order to unite Venterrus and have everyone live and prosper under a single, unified kingdom. Her plans were halted by the war, where she had to rework her agenda and, as the war raged on, Aeris fought on her own side: the side of Unity. She dared both sides to fight her if they did not agree with her beliefs but, with her destructive power, neither side dared to challenge Aeris and declared her as the war's sole victor instead. 1850 years prior to the events of Sylph Squad, Aeris had established a new monarchy to rule over the entire realm of Venterrus, becoming its new queen and starting up the Cyqualo Royal Bloodline. During her reign, Queen Aeris was able to bring prosperity to the realm and make it more stable than it had ever been. As thanks, Aeris received many gifts from all over, with one of them being a staff that she later had it blessed by the Supreme Sky and Earth Oracles to further showcase her belief in unity between the heavens and the earth. She then declared the staff to be recognized as a symbol for the Cyqualo Royal Family and the staff has been passed down to each first-born heir, starting with her own first-born child, her daughter and later queen, Cyrris. The staff currently rests under Tenchi's ownership. Locations Venterrus Flight Institute : Main Article: Venterrus Flight Institute The most elite school of fliers located within Venterrus. The institute prides itself on raising the top fliers on the planet. The institute raises its students in a very militaristic manner, incorporating a strict ranking system with its curriculum. It is also a co-ed school, however, the male and female students are kept separate in order to prevent distractions during training. Quynn City : Main Article: Quynn City A large city on Venterrus that used to be its own independent kingdom in the past. The city is home to many of the earth-dwelling inhabitants and holds many of the realms militaristic schools, raising some of the most impressive ground troops. Quynn City is also divided into two parts: one half of the city is above ground and the other, more dangerous half is underground. * Venterrus Royal Palace: The home of the Cyqualo Royal Family for the past 1850 years. The current members of the Royal Family include King Cakrav, Queen Asina, Princess Tenko and Prince Tenchi. * Sacred Sky Spire: A spire that is seen as a sacred and holy site by the denizens of Venterrus. It is home to the Sacred Sky Oracles, who train themselves away from society in order to grow closer to their revered deities, primarily Fleo. The only known exception to their traditional type of training is Candace. The Sacred Sky Spire is also known as the sister spire to the Eternal Earth Spire. * Atmos Altar: Floating among the clouds directly above the Sacred Sky Spire, protected by harsh winds, is the Atmos Altar. Also regarded as a holy place, the Atmos Altar is where the Sacred Sky Oracles go to pray to Fleo, deity of the skies. * Eternal Earth Spire: A spire that is seen as a sacred and holy site by the denizens of Venterrus. It is home to the Eternal Earth Oracles, who train themselves and live closed off from society in order to grow spiritually closer to their revered deities, primarily Tefir. The Eternal Earth Spire is also known as the sister spire to the Sacred Sky Spire. * Sei Altar: Directly under the Eternal Earth Spire, protected by many natural traps and holy dryads, is the Sei Altar. Also regarded as a holy place, the Sei Altar is where the Eternal Earth Oracles go to pray to Tefir, deity of the earth. * Sylph Monastery: A monastery where those who wish to become higher leveled sylphs go to train after graduation. * Ancient Royal Palace: The previous home of the Venterrus Royal Family, the Nymstrahs, until the Great Disaster occurred, which resulted in the palace's destruction. It now stands as nothing more than a bunch of ruins used to teach young denizens of their realm's history. * Terrestrial Army Academy: One of the many military schools located in Quynn City. Not only is it a military school, but it is also the location of the Quynn's Cadettes, a 30-unit militia-in-training that is mostly made up of female citizens with no prior army training. * Cyqualo University: A college that prides itself on studies of philosophy, specifically on the realm's history and religion. * The Alluring Valley: A valley located within the largest easternmost mountains in the realm. The Alluring Valley is considered to be hazardous terrain as it is inhabited by harpies and sirens that have fed on beings unknown to them for thousands of years. The Valley leads to Eco Village. * Eco Village: The village of harpies and sirens located at the very back of the Alluring Valley. Only few have managed to make it and rarely do they ever return. Despite all of the scary stories surrounded the Village, its leaders have maintained loyalty towards the Cyqualo Royal Family thanks to the marriage between Rinzen the First and one of their sirens. It is currently run by Odessa, the Siren Chieftain. Trivia * Venterrus is a combination of the words ventus and terra, which are the Latin words for wind and earth respectively. * Venterrus represents the balance between heaven and earth, but is best known for representing the element of wind. ** However, in ancient times, the realm had two kingdoms: one that was located in the sky and one that was on land. A realm similar to this is Andros, though, unlike Venterrus, the dual monarchy of Andros still exists. Category:Planets Category:Realms Category:Venterrus Category:Locations Category:Sylph Squad Category:Sacred Sky Oracles Category:Eternal Earth Oracles